The lost girl
by Breannaisme
Summary: When Stella Castellan goes bizerk and joins Luke,What happens when luke gets took over by Kronos will the love of a sister bring him back? And will Stella get caught up in love...again. Will She be able to come back from a bad injury?
1. Stella

Stella's P.O.V

I woke up I went straight into the training room and started throwing daggers at the targets when Stephanie,one of my friends, walked in looking about as happy as you can get on this ship. Ever since my brother,Luke, crawled through the depths of Tartuarous to get Kronoses remains the ship has had a lot darker feeling to it."Hey Stella," Stephanie said.

",Hey, Have you seen Luke by any chance,he told me to see him when I get up," I asked.

",I think he is in the lounge area planing something,"

",Alright, thank you,"I walked out for the Training room and went into the lounge room my favorite place on the ship. It has glass flooring so you can see straight through,Purple bean bag chairs, colorful lights, and games like Pool and carpet pool. As soon as I walked in Luke looked up from whatever he was doing,"Hey Stella,"he said.

",Hey bubba,"I yawned.

",I think I have figured out how we're going to raise Kronos," The thought of raising Kronos sent chills up my spine,"There's this thing called The Golden Fleece and it is powerful enough to heal anything," yeah,but there's a little problem with that.

",Luke, no one has ever survived getting that Fleece,"

",Yeah,but don't worry I'm not going to be getting it,"

",What do you mean,"

",I mean, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover underwood is already on their way to get it,all we have to do is get it from them which shouldn't be that hard,"

",Can I ask you a question,"

",Yeah," I looked down honestly afraid of what he was going to say about this question.

",Why do you want to raise Kronos," I sighed.

",Our father abandoned us Stella him along with all the other Gods have children and they leave them to the world full of monsters until they learn their true identities and only some make it to Camp halfblood,The Gods need to pay for making their children go through that," He said touching the scar on his face.

",Luke that's scar is not fathers fault it's mine,"About 5 years ago when Luke and I was going to camp for the first time,a huge dragon started chasing us. Luke told me to run back to camp but I wouldn't because I didn't want to leave him and I got in the wrong way if the dragon but Luke pushed me out of the way. Luke lifted up my chin making me look at him,"Look at me,no it's not,"he said gently.

",Yes it is, if I would've ran like you told me to you wouldn't have that scar across your face,"

",Stella, if our father wouldn't of done this to us we would've never had to be put in that situation,now we are done discussing this,go and get ready to fight,we should be arriving at the island any moment to get that Fleece,"

",Yes sir," I went back into my room and grabbed my dagger and put it in my belt loop and I grabbed my sword. I could tell that we were already docked at the island so I jumped off the side of the boat landing on the ground next to Luke,Stephanie,and a couple other halfbloods.Then Percy,Annabeth, and Grover walked out of a black cave and had the Golden Fleece,"I want the Golden Fleece and I want all three of them alive,understood," he said. I nodded and me and the other couple halfbloods started running after them, the moment they seen us they pulled out their swords. I pulled out mine too and me and Percy clashed, our swords keep hitting each other until he caught me off guard and cut my upper leg making me fall and then cut my arm,"Stella,Please stop I don't wanna Hurt you anymore," Percy said.

",I'm sorry Percy," I said kicking him hard against the wall,grabbing the Fleece, and disarming him all at once. Then I grabbed his hand and twisted both behind his back tieing then together, I took Percy and the Fleece back on the boat and the others had Annabeth and Grover bringing them right behind me. We brought them into the lounge room where Luke was and he had a proud look on his face as I handed him the Fleece,"Take them down to the brick and lock them up," He ordered. I handed Percy over to Stephanie and she took him down.

",I'm proud of you Stella," Luke said and I smiled.

",Thank you,"

",Are you alright," he asked pointing to my cut arm and leg.

",I'm fine, it's just a little cut,"

",Alright, go get some sleep we have a very long day tomorrow,"

",Yes sir," So I went into my room and took a shower and then laid down for about 3 hours until I relized I'm not getting hardly any sleep.

Lukes P.O.V

I was laying in my bed half asleep when someone knocked at the door and walked in. I turned over and looked and my little sister was standing there and she look exhausted,"Hey sis what's wrong," I asked half asleep.

",I can't sleep," she said.

",You wanna sleep with me tonight,"

",Sure," she crawled into my bed,under the covers, and right next to me. Gods I love my sister so much I don't know what I would do if I lost her she is all the family I have. She turned twords me and curled up next to me going asleep, she's adorable when she sleeps.

Stella's P.O.V

I woke up still curled up against Luke and he was gently shaking me,"Hey sis wake up," he whispered,"Go get get ready, we are getting ready to go raise Kronos," I absolutely hate the idea of that.

",Alright," I yawned getting up and going into my room and putting on a purple tank top, black spandex shorts, and Niki black and white shoes. I grabbed my sword and dagger because I had no idea how this is going to turn out. I went outside and jumped to the ground next to Luke, in the middle of island was the remains of Kronos. Percy,Annabeth,and Grover was tied up next to it,"It's time," Luke said as we both walked over to Kronoses remains and Luke put the Golden Fleece on top of the sarcophagus. The day turned to night,and all the light that was there was coming from the sarcophagus. The wind started picking up and next thing I new the Sarcophagus lid blew open and hit me hard making me fly back 5 feet,ouch. Then I seen Percy started to run twords it but I grabbed his foot tripping him. He kicked my sword out of my hands and I stood up grabbing my dagger but Percy kicked me back and started running. I threw my dagger and it hit his arm,"Gods," he yelled pulling my dagger out. That gave me just enough time to get close to Percy,then I realized Kronos has risen. Kronos looked down and scooped Percy in his hand bring him up close to his huge face. I couldn't tell what they were saying to each other but next thing I knew Percy stabbed Kronos right in the heart and Kronos disappeared. He wasn't the only on who disappeared Percy,Annabeth,and Grover was no where to be found. I looked at Luke and he was pissed,"Everyone get back on the ship," he yelled. I limped all the way back on the boat and into my room sitting down on the bed, I sat down for about 2 hours until I fell asleep. About midnight I woke up to Luke coming in my room sitting next to the bed and he was freaking out,"Stella, I want you to know that I love you," he said.

",What's going on," I said. I could tell he was scared,"Luke your scareing me.

",I'm sorry for what's about to happen, stay in here,"

",Luke,Tell me what's going on,"

",I'm sorry but when the time comes you will know what to do,"He said handing me his Camphalfblood bracelet and leaving. I waited about 5 minuets and then went out and went into the lounge room, Luke was standing next to the Sarcophagus with Ethan,Stephanie,and Cameron next to him. There was something different about Luke, his eyes were not blue anymore they where golden."Stella castellan,step out," Luke said but the thing is it wasn't Lukes voice, it was more darker and deeper. I stepped out,"Your brother has done me well," That was not Luke, that's Kronos, Luke let him take over his body. Tears came to my eyes and I walked closer to him, I smacked him hard but it didn't seem to do very much. He looked at me,"Get her outta my face," he said.

",Come on," Ethan said. I walked out,"you really shouldn't have done that,"

",Well he shouldn't have took over my brother,"

",I'm sorry Stella,"

",I want out of here, now that my brothers gone I have nothing here," I had tears running down my face.

",Then do it,"

",What do you mean,"

",Get our of here but don't let anyone see you,"

",Thank you," I ran and jumped off the ship and started running and running not looking back. I traveled for about 3 miles until 2 hellhounds jumped out of no where.I grabbed my dagger and started running, one of the hellhounds bite my arm making me drop my dagger and I fell to the ground. The hellhound keep bitting me until someone chopped its head off and the other one ran off. I looked at the person and it way Percy Jackson,"Percy," I said.

Percy's P.O.V

I heard someone scream that I know all to well,Stella castellan. Even if she has tried to kill me I had to help her she sounded scared. I ran to where she was and chopped the head off the hellhound that had ahold of her arm and the other one ran off. Stella looked at me,"Percy," she said. She looked pitiful,Her clothes were ripped, she looked exhausted, and you could tell she's been crying.

",Stella, What happened to you," I asked.

",Luke, Kronos tricked him and took over Lukes body," she started crying even more. I ran down and hugged her,"Why did you save me after all the stuff that I did to you,"

",Because you used to be my best friend,the love of my life, I know you the only reason you stayed with him is because you guys are the only family you've got,"

",Why are you trusting me,"

",Because now that's Luke is gone you want to bring him back, I know you have good in you,you want to take down Kronos as much as I do,"She started crying even more and I keep hugging her,"Come on let's go, I'm taking you back to camp," I picked her up because she looked way to exhausted to walk. I carried her all the way to camp and I laid her down in my bed and she immediately fell asleep. I went out and Chiron and Dionysus was standing there,"Why are you trusting her," Dionysus asked.

",Because I know her, she has good in her, the only reason she stayed with Luke is because Lukes the only family she has,and he's gone now,"

",I hope your right,"

",I am, He's coming to the island next to us tomorrow I'm sure Stella can help us,"

",Alright," I went back in my cabin and went to sleep. I woke up and Stella was sitting up on the bed,"Hey you felling better," I asked.

",Yeah, a little bit," she said. ",

",We need your help,"

",With what,"

",Saving Luke, if anyone can do it it's you, your brother loves you more than anything,"

",Alright, ill do it," Then Annabeth walked in with some clothes and handed to Stella.

",Here are some clothes," she said.

",Thank you," Stella's said. Then Annabeth walked out and so did i.

",Get ready stella, then we can go get your brother,"

Stella's P.O.V

We finally got to the island I was ready to take Kronos down especially now that he took over Luke. We seen Kronos standing up there and he was ready to fight,"I'm going after Kronos,"I said.

",No Stella, it's way to dangerous," Percy said.

",If there's any chance of Luke being saved I'm the only one who can do it,"

",I don't like this but your right,be careful," I started running twords Kronos and when I got close I stopped.He looked at me with so much hatred, it hurt to see my brother like this.

",Luke, Please Stop this," I cried. Kronos walked down and got close to me.

",Silly girl, Luke is gone and there is nothing you can do about it," Kronos said and then he hit me hard making me go flying into a wall. I stood up and smacked him but it didn't do anything,he grabbed me by the kneck and started chocking me.

",Luke please," Kronos threw me down on the ground. He grabbed a sword and held it above his head but then dropped it, and pulled back,"Stella," Luke said. It's wasn't Kronoses voice this time it was Lukes,"I'm sorry,I'm trying to stop him,"

",Luke it's okay,"

",I'm not going to be able to hold him very long,You know what your going to have to do," He's right I did.

",No, I'm not going to do it," Tears started flowing down my face.

",You have to,"

",No,"He grabbed me and pulled me in hugging me tight and then handed me a dagger.Then he smacked me hard a I feel to the ground dropping the dagger,Kronos took back over. As much as I didn't want to do this I had to, it was the only way. I grabbed the dagger and rammed it into his stomach and everyone looked at me and him shocked. Kronos turned back into Luke,he grabbed the dagger and pulled it out dropping it and falling back on the ground but I caught him. I started bawling even more,"Luke, I'm so so sorry," I cried grabbing his hand and he grabbed mine back.

",No,I'm sorry I hurt you,"

",I can't loose you,"Then Percy ran over beside of me.

",I love you Stella and Percy, Me,Ethan,and all the unclaimed, don't let it happen again,"With that he stopped squeezing my hand and let out his last breath.

",Stella,I'm so sorry," Percy said.

",Don't be,Its the way it has to be," I said standing up wiping the tears off my face.

",Stella," I heard someone say. I turned around and my father,Poseidon,Zeus, and Ares where standing there. I turned back around because I did not want to see them right now especially my father. The three furries came and took Lukes body away, and I walked away by myself because I needed some space."Stella please talk to me," my father said.

",Why," I asked,"You've never wanted to talk before,"

",Because I care about you and Luke very deeply," he said. That's it,

",YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ETHER ONE OF US,YOU NEVER HAVE, NOW BECAUSE OF YOU LUKE IS DEAD AND HE HAD TO PERISH BY MY HAND, I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT I HAD TO DO TO HIM, YOU ABANDONED US," I Yelled. Everyone and every God looked at me with shock that I just raised my voice to a God.

",I think we should give you to some privacy,"Poseidon said and everyone walked out, I sighed realizing that was very disrespectful.

",I'm sorry father,I shouldn't have raised my voice at you,"

",It's alright, I deserved it, your right I abandoned you,I will never forgive myself,but I had to Zeus won't let us see our children very often." I'm not sure what happened but my temper went through the roof. I stormed out of the room to where Zeus and everyone else was,"REALLY,WHY ZEUS, YOU WONT LET THE GODS SEE THEIR CHILDREN,THATS MESSED UP," I yelled and not be honest I didn't care at the moment I was raising my voice to a God.

",Stella calm down," Percy said.

",DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN,ALL THESE YEARS I HAVE BEEN BLAMEING MY FATHER FOR THIS BUT ITS YOUR FAULT NOT HIS, YOUR THE REASON MY BROTHER IS DEAD," I started crying,"IM GOING BACK TO CAMP," I ran back into Percy's cabin and sat down on the bed putting my head and my hands and cried even more.

",Dude, you just yelled at 2 Gods, you are the most craziest girl I've ever met," Percy said walking in and sitting down next to me,"Are you okay,"

",I just lost my brother Percy, the only person I had left in my family,"

",I'm so sorry, i know your upset but you need to calm down,"

",Percy, I just want everything to go back to the way it was before I joined Luke, Before we broke up," I said and then he did something I didn't expect him to do,he kissed me.

",I'm willing to go back to old times,"he said Kissing me again.


	2. Trouble

3 months later (Stella's P.O.V)

I woke up to a bunch of light shining in my face,Ugh I have to get up. I got up and went outside and everyone was going crazy and running around,I stopped Percy,"What's going on," I asked.

",Zeuses lighting bolt, we don't know how but it somehow got down here," he said trying to catch his breath.

",What the heck," I said.

",I have to take it back up here,"

",Please don't leave me,"

",Come with me,"

",I don't know, me and the Gods aren't really on good terms,"

",Please Stella,"

",Alright,"

",Be ready in 5 minuets and make sure you bring your dagger,"

",Ok," I went back Into my cabin and packed a dagger and nectar in case we have to fight any on our way. I went outside and me and Percy walked for about 7 miles.

Percy's P.O.V

When me and Stella, my amazing Girlfriend, got about half way to Olympus and stopped. We didn't even sit down for 20 minuets until three hellhounds showed up and started chasing us. Stella started slowing down,"Percy, I can't run anymore,"she said.

",Come on Stella,a little farther," I said. We ran into a cave and the hellhounds ran right past it, me and Stella were both out of breath.,"Persus Jackson, Stella Castellan,Why are you guys here," a voice said. We both turned to where the voice was and Prometheus was standing there.

",What are you doing in a cave," I asked.

",The real question is why are you, especially with her," he said pointing to Stella.

",We are going to bring Zeus his lighting bolt,"Then he raised his hand and it was like time stopped,Stella freezed.

",Why are you with her,"

",Becasue she is on our side now since Luke died,"that killed me saying that,as much as what Luke did to us,he was just misunderstood.

",She has been through a lot,"

",Yes, I know,"

",You don't even know the half of it,let me show you something Persus,"Prometheus said putting his hand on my forehead. All of a sudden I could see May Castellan making sandwiches in the kitchen, with 7 year old Annabeth and Thalia sitting in the chairs. I looked over and there was Hermès standing there looking at Luke 9 year old Luke and Stella,who probably no older than 6,Luke had Stella behind him with his arm stretched out as if protecting her from Hermès."Why did you decided to show up now,after all these years,"Luke said angrily.

",Becasue,I wanted to see my children I missed you guys," Hermès said.

",No you haven't, Did you even care when..." then Lukes voice got quieter and he pointed to the kitchen,"When she was having one of her fits,she was shaking us, looking at us with those glowing eyes, I had to take Stella and hide in the closet because I was afraid that she was gonna hurt her,did you even care that we where afraid," Luke and Stella was both had tears running down their face.

",I am your father, of course I cared,"

",A father is supposed to be there for his children,You left us,"

",Because I knew you guys could take care of yourselves,As soon as I was born I could go...,"

",WERE NOT GODS," Luke yelled and everything got quite. Stella started crying because my guess is she never seen her brother that mad before,Luke turned to her and picked her up,"Shh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," Luke said conferting her,"Let's go,we're going somewhere else,"He carried her outside of the house without saying another word. Then everything came back and we where still in the cave,"See Luke and her has been through hell and back," Prometheus said.

",Yeah she has,"

",I'll help you guys get to Olympus,Make sure you get that bolt to Zeus, and Persus Jackson keep this in mind, just Becasue you think someone

Is dead doesn't me they are," and with that he transported us to Olympus.

Stella's P.O.V

Okay so I'm not so sure what just happened all I know is that one moment we where in a cave and the next moment we are outside of Olympus."What just happend," I asked.

",You don't really wanna know," Percy said.

",Alright then, you got the lighting bolt,"

",yep,"

",Then, let's get this over with," I sighed. We both walked in and every God in the room looked at us, we both bowed outta respect to the Gods,even though we aren't on best tearms since ya know I yelled at them last time I seen them.

",What are you guys doing here," Zeus asked,I'm guessing he's not very happy to see me.

",We have brought you your lighting bolt," Percy threw the bolt up to Zeus and he caught it.

",Why did you guys come here at this time," Poseidon said.

",What's wrong with the time,"I asked.

",Its the fullmoon tonight, you won't be able to get back to camp half blood until tomorrow,"

",Uh oh," I looked at Percy.

",As a reward for bringing my bolt back to me, you guys can stay here till Tomorrow," Zeus said.

",Thank you," Percy said.

",Come with me I will show you guys a room," Hermès said. We followed him to a room and Percy went in,"Stella, will you please let me talk to you,"

",Yes father," I said shutting the door so Percy wouldn't hear our conversation.

",I'm so sorry for all the things I've done to you and Luke, I never should've left you guys,I abandoned you and I..." That's all I let him get out before I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me tight,"Does this me you forgive me,"He asked.

",Of course,"I said.

",I love you Stella,"

",I love you too father,"I walked into my room and Percy immediately

,"Awwwwwwww," I looked at him

",you heard that didn't you,"

",Of course I did," I laughed a little bit

",I'm gonna go out here for a minute,"

",Alright," I walked out and Zeus was standing on a outlook, i figured that I needed to apologize for last time.

",Lord Zeus," I said. He turned around and I kneeled," I owe you an apology for last time,I never should've yelled at you,"

",There is no need to apologize child,You just lost your brother, you were upset and that is very understandable,"

",Thank you Lord Zeus,"

",Your welcome, now go get some sleep,"

",Yes sir," I stood up and walked back into the room, Percy was already asleep so I went and laid down in the bed and I immediately fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and me and Percy went out to the throne room where the Gods where.

",You both of done us well but you must go home now, Thank you," Zeus said and we were transported all the way back to camp. I looked over and then seen a huge bull hit me,"Stella," Percy yelled. I immediately got back up and the bull started coming at us again,"Percy the chain," I yelled. He grabbed the chain that was hanging from the side of the cabin and he grabbed onto it and threw it. The chain hooked around the metal bulls horn and I grabbed onto it as well but the bull keep running dragging me and Percy behind him. The bull suddenly stopped,making me and Percy slam right into the brick wall. Percy grabbed riptide and threw it right into the bulls mouth causing it to explode,I heard ringing in my ear for a moment and then someone showed up I never expected,"Ethan," I said.

",Hello Stella,"He said.

",What are you doing here,"

",I'm here to bring you back,"

",To where,"

",To the ship, We are going to pick up where your brother left off and dystroy Olympus,"

",Ethan Luke wouldn't want this, when the end came for him he relized his mistake,"

",Luke was a coward,"

",My brother was a hero,Now get out of here,"

",Alright," he said grabbing me and transported us onto the ship. I turned around going to run but Stephane and a few other half bloods where standing there. Ethan came up behind me and put me in handcuffs,"Ethan, let me go," I said.

",That's funny, it's gonna take a lot more than that," he dragged me down into the cellar and threw me in there,"Easy," I said.

",You will join us,"

",Give me a reason,"

",Alright,bring him in," Ethan called over his shoulder. They brought someone in handcuffed that I never expected,"Luke," I said. It suddenly got very hard to breath,and they pushed him into the cell and kicked it leaving us. Tears came to my eyes I'm not sure if I was hurt that he never told me he was still alive or happy to see him. I crawled into into the corner and just curled up in a ball I started crying,"Stella," Luke said.

",Don't you dare talk to me," I said.

",I'm sorry I never told you I was alive, I know your mad,"

",I'm not mad I'm hurt, why would you not tell me you where alive,All I wanted for the last 3 months was for you to just hug me,"

",I'm here now, let me make it up to you," he said coming closer to me but i scooted back as far as I could go.

",Don't touch me," I started crying even more than I already was.About two hourse later Ethan came back in and grabbed a hold of my bound hands dragging me out of the cell onto the deck. Stephanie and another half blood named Peter had a hold of my hands,"You have one more chance, Join us,"Ethan said.

",No," I said. Ethan grabbed a sword and swung it making it cut me all down my chest and stomach, I fell to the ground bleeding like crazy. Everything started going blurry and they bound my feet together, Ethan dragged me off the side of the boat throwing me into the water. I kept trying to swim up but I couldn't because I was in so much pain,I couldn't breathe and everything was going black. I could see the water around me started to turn red, but then someone jumped in and started swimming twords me and that someone was Luke.He swam and grabbed a hold of me and pulled me up and started swimming, it wasn't very kind until we reached land and he pulled me on to dry land.I started coughing up blood,"Luke,I'm hurting," I whimpered. He looked down at my stomach and his face had fear in it,"Your gonna be alright," he said picking me up in a baby cradle and he started running. Everything keep getting darker and darker because I was loosing a lot of blood,"Why did you save me," I said.

",Your my sister it's my job to protect you no matter what it takes, I promise I won't let him hurt you again," he said. He kept running until we reached camp half blood and Percy looked at us,"Stella, Luke," he said.

",Percy,Please help her," Luke said.

",What happened,why are you alive,"

",I'll explain later but please help her,"

",Alright,Follow me," They both ran into the place where they take care of the injured people,"Stay with her I'm going to go get Chiron and Dionysus,"Percy ran out of the cabin and Luke grabbed a hold of my hand and came back with them. I started coughing up blood again so Luke held my hair up,Chiron started digging in the nightstand and pulled out a huge bottle of nectar and made me drink it. Then they gave me some kind of medicine and not even 5 minuets later I fell asleep.

Luke's P.O.V

They gave Stella some medicine to sleep so they can give her stitches."Luke," Percy said motioning me twords the door,I gave a look at Stella and then went out shutting the door,"How are you alive,"

",My father, I'm not sure how he did it but he managed to bring me back," I said.

",Did Stella know,"

",Not until about 4 hours ago,"

",How did she take it,"

",she was upset that I didn't tell her but I hope this makes up for it,"

",I think it will," Then Dionysus and Chiron walked out and looked at us

",She'll be alright,She's sleeping right now but she will just need to relax for a couple days," Chiron said.

",Can I take her back to Herems cabin now,"

",Of course, you have a lot to explain to her when she wakes up," I went in there and picked her up being careful because of her injuries and took her to the herems cabin. I laid her down on by old bed because it looked like she has slept there before,I realized I was still in my wet clothes so I dug threw my old cli

Stella's P.O.V

I woke up in Lukes old bed and I tried to sit up but a hand pushed me down slowly and softly,"Don't get up yet, you need to take it easy," Luke said sitting down next to me.

",Are you able to stay at Camp again," I asked.

",Yes,"

",Luke, Will you promise me something,"

",What is it,"

",Promise you won't ever leave me again,"

",I promise never again,"

",I want out of these clothes,they are wet,Please get me some out of that dresser," so Luke got one of his shirts

",Why don't you put one of my shirts on,It won't be as painful to put on," I sat up and slowly pushed myself at the edge of the bed,"Be careful," Luke said stepping outside. I pulled my pants and shirt off which hurt a lot,I looked down at my stomach and I had a huge gash that has been stitched up down my chest and stomach. I put Lukes shirt on and it came down past my underwear and then slowly laid back down,"You can come back in," I said, He walked back in and sat down on my bed.

",Are you alright,That was one bad cut,"

",Yeah I'm fine, Your the one who got stabbed,"

",Yeah but I got heled,I didn't have to suffer for very long,"

",That's a reilf," Then Percy walked in and sat down next to Luke.

",Are you okay,"

",I'm fine,"

",I'm sorry, I never should've let him take you,"

",There's nothing you couldve done about it,"

",I still feel very bad about it,"

",Don't be," Then Chiron barged in and he had panic all over his face

",Prepare yourself for battle,Ethan and his army is coming,"


	3. A heros fate

Stella's P.O.V

",Prepare your selves for battle,Ethan is coming," Chiron said panicking.

",How long do we have,"Luke said.

",An hour at the most and there is a bunch of them,"

",We need to get Stella somewhere safe,"

",Luke I'm fighting with you guys," I protested.

",No, it's not safe your hurt I don't want you getting hurt worse,"

",I'm fine I'm not even hurting anymore,"Yeah,that was a total lie.

",I'm not letting you go out there,"

",What about this Stella, You can protect the younger kids and keep them safe," Chiron asked.

",Fine, it's better than nothing," I said.

",Let's get ready," I stood up and walked over to my dresser and grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I changed into a pair of black spandex shorts,A purple tank top, and a pair of niki shoes. I walked out and Luke handed me a dagger,"Here keep this on you at all times and Jessica will be staying with you in case you need back up," He said.

",Luke I promise I will be fine,yes I'm weaker at the moment but when have I ever backed down from a fight,"

",I guess your right but your still not fighting with us out there you can help the kids," ugggg,I want to fight but there is no use in arguing with him.

",Fine,"

",Now go to Poseidon's cabin the younger kids are in there,"

",Alright, and Luke do me a favor and try not to die again,"

",I won't," he chuckled and I went to the Poseidon cabin where all the younger kids where sitting on all the beds with Jessica, but I just call her Jess. Not long after I got to he cabin I could here fighting outside and by the sounds of it we where loosing.

",Jess I have to go out there and help them,"

",Stella..." is all she got out.

",I know your going to try and stop me but you can't I need to go out there, they are in trouble and I can handle myself."

",I think you should go, I can handle the kids,"

",Thanks you," I ran outside and grabbed a sword as well as another dagger and started running twords the fighting. I ran straight into the fighting and started stabbing every bad guy I could get my hands on because at the moment I'm kinda pissed at them. I seen Luke and Ethan fighting, Luke was one the ground but he got back up and he was kinda pissed, I see now where I get my temper from. I then looked over and seen one of Dionysus sons,Jack, and I ran over to him and stabbed the guy who he was fighting,"Can you help me get over there closer to Luke," I asked.

",Yeah come on," We both started heading twords Luke and Ethan killing anyone who got in our way. As soon as I got close enough I ran twords them and caught Ethan off guard so I hit him on the ground hard.

",Your alive," He said.

",Yeah, no thanks to you," I said grabbing his shirt and throwing him into the stair case next to us.

",Stella, what are you doing,"Luke said in shock.

",Helping you,Your not breaking your promise to me," I said,"I think I can handle him,You go help Chiron,"

",Are you sure,"

",Yes go," Ethan has stood up by now and he grabbed a sword off the ground and came at me,he kicked me where my cut was which Is my weak spot so I dropped my sword and staggered back grabbing a hold of my stomach. I started coughing up blood so Ethan knocked my feet out from under me making me fall. He towerd over me looking down at me,"Your the cowered,"I said feeling for my daggers but I must have dropped them, I looked over and seen one close to the wall.He picked me up by the kneck and threw me back into the wall and I slid onto the ground. He walked back over to me,"If Luke had his strength like he did before Kronos took over to him you would be dead already,"

",Shut up," He growled.

",Ya know the funny thing is you knew you couldn't take us both so you tried to kill me,but that didn't really work now did it," he smacked me so hard across my face.

",Your going to wish you drowned when I'm done with you,"

",But you have the nerve to call Luke a coward when he willingly gave up his life to save your and everyone else's,"

",I said shut up," I felt for the dagger behind me while I have him distracted and grabbed a hold of it.

",Ethan we all know how this is going to end,your going to loose,"

",Why's that," he laughed.

",Because.." I then stood up grabbing his arm and shaving the dagger right threw him,he's eyes got wide,"You never stood a chance," He fell back and blood started running from his mouth and then his eyes went open and they never closed again. I just noticed at the moment that everyone was looking at me and most of the others side people where dead and the ones that where left ran off. Luke walked up to me and to be honest he didn't look that happy with me,"I thought I told you to stay with the younger kids," he said.I looked down not looking him in the eye because I hate seeing Luke when he's mad or disappointed in me.

",You looked like you needed some help," I said. Next thing I knew Luke grabbed me and pulled me into a huge bear hug.

",I'm just glad your okay,"

",Same for you," I looked over and seen Dionysus standing over his sons broken body. Jack wasn't too far from where he helped me to,he must have died helping me. I walked over to Dionysus and just hugged him,he didn't seem to know what to think because he's the big tuff God who doesn't usually show emotion,to my surprise he hugged me back.

",I'm so sorry Dionysus,"I said.

",it's alright,he died a hero," he said. I seen Percy walk over to us.

",Let's go back to camp so we can get everything set up,"He said l. So we all started walking back to camp in silence and there where so many dead demigods now,not just the bad ones but the good ones. Luke put his hand on my shoulder,"A hero's fate is never anything but tragic," he whispered.

Note: Hey guy how did you like my story, I could use some ideas for the next chapters,let me know down in the comments :)


End file.
